Kenny has a thing about desks, not bathrooms
by Ififall
Summary: Kenny/ Elena pairing. After getting shouted at by Eve, Kenny gets revenge, with Elena's help...…..


A/N strong Language, adult scenes.

* * *

A/n Set in Season 2/ Episode Three

* * *

A/N- Changed a few scenes.

* * *

"What one do you want? Anything sticky?" He asked.

"Just a ton of chocolate babe, Thanks!" Elena calls from upstairs.

It was one of the favourite parts of Kenny's day, going to Elena's flat after work. Work, his mum his mates. They all faded away when he was around her. All he seemed to worry about was making her happy. He got a tub of celebrations from the cupboard took out two handfuls of chocolate , threw them in a bowl and rushed upstairs. He put the bowl a bed and got a quick shower.

* * *

He came back and bounced on the bed, reaching for Elena's waist.

"Bloody hell Kenny, who are you for the night? Aquaman?" Elena said pulling him further on to the bed and kissing him on the cheek.

"What do you prefer the film or the comics?" Kenny asked.

"Obviously the film Jason Momoa is hot, not as hot as you though..." Elena said reaching for the chocolates. They take turns feeding each other a few before scooting next to each other. Elena leans in against his chest and he strokes her hair.

"How was work hun?" Elena asked.

* * *

"Same old Eve, same old obsession. Villanelle has taken over her. It's like she can't function without saying her name"

"She gets like that sometimes. One track mind. Like you know how people say all guys think about sex, or all girls are obssesed with their weight. Shitty stereotypes I know, so that's what Eve is like about Villanelle, when she catches her it'll all be over. She'll take the stick out her arse and become a normal person again, you'll see" Elena said reaching over and kissing him on the cheek.

Kenny dimmed the lights and wrapped an arm around her waist. He didn't want go to work the next day., he just wanted to lie next to Elena all day and watch Netflix and try take the snickers so that she could wrestle it of of him. He kissed her on the shoulder and rubbed her stomach until she nodded off holding his hand.

He'd wake up in the morning on a high. Counting the minutes until he could see her again. But his trip on cloud nine was cut short the next day. He was laughing at Elena's texts in the bathroom, when he came out, opened the door and saw Eve.

* * *

"Hey Kenny"

"Hi...you weren't listening were you?" He asked.

"To What? What were you doing in there? Look I need to talk to you about Konstantin"

"Why? I thought we're team ghost now? Not on her team, or side...but..."

"I know what you mean, but I need his families details" Eve said

"What? They're in witness protection Eve" Kenny said.

"They'll be safe! I just need to them to keep Konstantin in check, he can lead me to Villanelle finally" Eve pleads

* * *

"Why? No...you know what mum is like about this"

"So? She's here and we could lose her anytime"

"So if we lose her, we lose her. Elena was right you're so obsessed..."

"Fuck Elena... I'm sorry. But...just this once. We have no idea what tricks your mother has got up her sleeve and we can't trust her either. Just do this one thing-"

"No! mum will go nuts...…."

"I'm taking Hugo and Jess out for the Peel case and leads on this ghost. You're alone. Look forget about your mom, you work for me. So get your ass on that computer and get me that fucking address! Now!" She shouted.

"Fine" Kenny said quietly.

* * *

He got to his computer and turned it off. He got his jacket and told Eve that he'd be back later. He didn't bother telling her when. He got home before his girlfriend got back, got one one of his many laptops and disabled the cameras in his work office. He logged off. He showered. He got other equipment that he needed and dumped it in a small gym bag. A little tired he, played grand theft auto until Elena walked through the door.

"Hey you"

"Hey. I've got a bit of a surprise for you. Do you wanna go out?" Kenny asked.

"Nice! Is anything booked?" Elena asked.

"Kind of.."

* * *

"Babe it either is or it isn't-"

_"It is._ Elena, I wanna do a little more than sleep afterwards...if that's okay" Kenny said nervously, he tried to stop blushing. Everytime he suggested anything physical he thought she'd turn him down.

"Oh fuck yeah, you wanna go out to eat and fool around after? No probs, I just scrub myself silly and put that super expensive lingerie to good use"

"El?"

"Yeah" Elena said taking off her work clothes.

"I don't wanna sound all...like I'm telling you want to do, but could you bring lipstick but not wear it? It would be great if you dressed like you would for work. Like in the early days. The suits the poloneck, that tight black skirt that makes my throat a little dry?"

"Formal? And sleek..okay nice" She said/He tapped her shoulder before she made her way to the bathroom.

"Uhh underwear?" Kenny said, Elena paused in her tracks.

* * *

"Lingerie, only the best for you Kenny, and the best for my arse. Those gold panties looked sparkly but they really started to chaff after a while!" Elena told him.

"The...red lace...one...that looks nice"

"Oh that lacy body suit thing that you bought me last month? I was saving that for christmas" Elena said.

"Everyday with you is christmas...could you wear it...please?" Kenny shyly laughed and rubbed her shoulders. She turned and hugged him before getting into the shower.

It had been a while since they'd been out. Elena was working on on field training, and Kenny had been busting his arse with three cases at once. But Eve was getting on his nerves and he wasn't going to gave in. He didn't care if "his boss" had issues with it, he was taking Elena to work with him, whether Eve liked it or not...


End file.
